Sydney and Lex: Raunchy night in Sydney
by Borimamiss
Summary: <html><head></head>These are my original characters. Treat them kindly. : They were a project that failed a long time ago, but this story will always be one of the best i've ever written.</html>


*Clink!, Clink!*

"Your smile, it's intoxicating."

*Clink!, pour*

"And yours isn't"?

*Scrape, Slurp, chew*

"In comparison? It's nothing."

*Gulp, hyperventilate*

"You're making me blush Lex."

"You don't even have to tell me, it's slapped all over your face Rosie."

"God Lex, don't call me that."

"I will do whatever I Goddamn please with you, my Cherry Love."

It was a beautiful Saturday evening in Sydney, Australia. The sun was about to set over the infamous "Nick's Bondi beach pavillion" in Bondi, a little city just north of Sydney's Central Business District. It was a gorgeous symphony of glass clinking and wine pouring at the pavillion. It was also Lex and Sydneys' anniversary. Yes, the Uke's name is Sydney. His mother named him after the beautiful place in which she had always wanted to go, but sadly never had the chance before she passed. Anyways, Sydney and Lex had been dating a year. Lex wanted to spoil his man rotten, but didn't want to go to far from home. Sydney didn't like going to other states or out of the country. Him moving to Australia from South Carolina was enough for him. He was transferring from South Carolina to Australia due to work.

Well, that's where he met Lex, at his new job. Sexy blonde Australian, with blue eyes and heavenly tanned skin. That was enough for Sydney to fall in love almost immediately. When Lex saw a chiseled, black haired, green eyed Sydney, it's safe to say he felt the same.

"Even though we're not that far from home, I still feel like we've left the country. No one to bother us, no one texting you constantly for business advice Lex. Everything seems so, perfect you know"? Sydney said, picking up a wine glass and taking a sip.

"Sydney, I love you." Lex said, staring at Sydney with his head tilted to the side and his eyes burning with love as if staring into his very soul.

"Lex. I know. I would love to say I love you too, but if I do I'll want to kiss you. When I kiss you a euphoria occurs within me, and generally it leads to other things. Things that we cannot do in public. So, I'll have to save that I love you for when we're back at the Stanford hotel." Sydney said, whispering that last part as to try and not offend anyone that might be listening.

"Cannot do in public. Those words don't comply..." Lex mimicked, making robot noises imitating Sydney.

"Lex. Eat." Sydney said, smiling.

"I can't."

"Why"?

"Your pants. They're on." Lex said, grinning like a nerd.

"This food isn't amazing. The portions are seriously small." Sydney said, attempting to change the subject.

"Unlike what's underneath your pants." Lex said, snydly.

"Oh Lex, babe, you have got to try this seafood. I have totally changed my mind about in the past 2 seconds." Sydney said, beginning to blush.

"Make up your mind. Is it good or isn't it?" Lex whispered seductively, giving him an insanely sexy stare while drawing circles on the table with his fingers.

"Aren't Aussie's supposed to be like, humble?"

"You obviously don't know anything about Aussie's." Lex said, in his heavy delicious Australian accent.

"Why are we talking about this? Just eat your damn food. I'm sure you're wanting to stock up on your carbs and protein for later." Sydney joked.

Lex just looked up at him, intensely. As if to think, you're absolutley right.

After they had finished eating, they took a cab to the hotel. The hotel was only 15 minutes away, but it felt like forever to Lex. He kept swiping his hair to the side so that some of it went behind his ears. That was his nervous tick. When he got nervous he'd swipe his hair, sometimes 10 times in a minute. This time it wasn't neccessarily nervousness as it was anxiousness. Lex was thinking a devious little plan and couldn't wait to put it to fruition.

Once they arrived, Lex quickly escaped the white cab. He almost ran to the other side of the cab to open the door for his love.

"My prince"! Sydney joked, as he stepped out of the cab.

"Sydney, would you do me a favor and once we go to the room could you change into your swimming trucks"? Lex asked slyly as he shut the cab door and paid the man his fare.

"Oh? Are we going for a late night swim? I thought we were..ugh.." Sydney trailed off, embarrased he had even started the sentence.

"We are." Lex said, grabbing Sydney's hand and leading him inside.

Sydney blushed as he was guided inside the amazingly gorgeous and amazingly expensive "Sir Stanford at Circular Quay".

Lex was practically jogging with his partner in his hand to the elevators.

"Lex what's the rush, honestly we have all night." Sydney managed to say inbetween forced steps.

"Nothing..I just really want to swim." Lex lied.

Once in the elevator Lex was entirely in Sydneys face.

"Lexxx".. Sydney moaned. "No Lex, no".

"I'm not doing anything at all." He breathed in his face. A scent that drove Sydney mad.

Lex was just right against Sydney's face, nose smashed against his, body nearly completely one with his partners'. Sydney's back was hurting due to the fact Lex was forcing him up against the bar in the elevator. Lex did not make any move to kiss him. In fact, he just wanted the tension to rise. He wanted his uke to make the first move.

"If you think i'm going to have sex with you in the elevator, you're dating the wrong "bloak"." Sydney said, partly laughing because he couldn't believe what his boyfriend was doing.

"I don't want to have sex with you in the elevator." Lex said, no joke in his tone.

Sydney swallowed very hard. He really didn't want to find out what was in Lex's head. He was actually slightly frightened, he had never seen his beau act this way before.

"Lex, let's just please go to our room, where people are DESIGNATED to have sex, and we can have some nice nice gay sex. I know how you like making me fluster. I'll even let you pin me against the window. Maybe have some Chamomile tea, then go to bed. Please." Sydney said. "Please"? He then pleaded.

Suddenly the doors to the elevator opened on their level and there were people standing right infront of the entrance, just staring at these two men doing God knows what.

"God is going to chastize and JUDGE you for what you two are doing"!

Lex suddenly backed up 2 feet, and turned on his heel. Still inside of the elevator. The doors were about to close, but he swiftly used his right hand to stop them. He just stood there staring at the man who yelled out at them. He was an older, American man. Obviously a tourist. He was wearing an awful graphic tee with deer on it that said "Git-R-Done", and a cap covering his balding head that said "America" with an American flag behind the lettering.

Lex didn't say a word, just inched a bit forward, still with his hand on the elevator door. His breathing pattern became un-even, and his left hand balled into a fist.

"Lex"! Sydney yelled. Sydney was staring at the back of Lex's head, for he was still against the wall in the elevator it had all happened so fast.

"Yes...babe"? Lex asked, very lovingly as if to annoy the hell out of the American.

Sydney didn't say anything. He was hoping he would understand that the call out to him was a command in itself. Lex just stood there, still staring at the tourist. Slowly Lex unballed his left hand and reached behind him so that Sydney could grab it. He did, and Lex led him out of the elevator. The people that were behind the American man, that didn't want to get involved in the fiasco hurried inside the elevator and couldn't press the "Close doors" button faster.

"Oh, what's the FAG going to do about it"? The tourist said, enticing the hell out of Lex.

Suddenly, Sydney took extreme offense and broke free from his lovers grasp. He jolted forward and in one quick motion knocked the tourist the fuck out.

"HOLY-"!

"THAT'S WHAT A FAG'S GONNA DO ABOUT IT DAMNED YANKEE"! Sydney screamed, staring at the unconscious man's face.

"MOTHER-! you KNOCKED THE BLOODY WOMBAT RIGHT OUT!" The Aussie yelled, very excitedly.

"Wha-?" Sydney said, his mind still spinning. "Well yeah! I mean-" Sydney turned his head to the man lying on the floor again. "NOT ALL Americans feel the way THIS DUMBASS DOES"! He yelled again.

"Oh MY, WELL FUCK ME DRUNK! HE SPAT THE DUMMY, AND YOU KNOCKED HIM OFF THE ROCKER!" Lex said, excitedly. Too excitedly.

Lex wandered over to the man's face, and hovered over it.

"HaHa! Stick THAT up yer JUMPER AND SMOKE IT"! Lex crooned.

Lex, when overly excited, used harsh Australian slang. Half the time Sydney had no idea what he was saying, but he adored it even so.

"RIGHT. Well we better do the Harold holt out of here"! Lex said, grabbing Sydney's hand and running away from the scene of the crime hurridly.

They scuffled into their room and hurridly locked the door. Sydney ran into the bathroom, and stared at himself in the mirror letting his hands rest on the marble counter.

"I can't believe I just acted as irrationly as I did. I've never been in a tiff with anyone like that before." Sydney said, his excitedness dying down turning into fear.

"Tiff"? Lex said, puzzled."What a load of old cobblers."

"What"? Sydney asked, this time he was the perplexed one.

"Um.. that, wasn't sensible? Um, It didn't make sense. There ya are." Lex said, sweetly.

Lex leaned in and kissed Sydney on the forehead.

"You knocked that bloak clear off his high horse if I do say so myself. Wow, what a blue that was"! Lex said, beginning to calm down himself. "The best part? You did it for me. Wow, what a mate I have." Lex said, hugging his man.

"I just wanna put this all behind me. I'm sure somebody found him now, or heard him or something. I'm sure somebody is calling the police or gonna sick the manager on us." Sydney said.

"Well, then we shouldn't stay here too long huh"? Lex said, untying his tie.

"I guess not." Sydney said. "That may have been wrong of me, but hitting that son of a bitch felt good. I still have all this extra adrenaline I feel I need to burn off."

Sydney knew those were the wrong choice of words.

Lex ran to the other side of the room where their swimming trunks were tossed, and went back to the bathroom.

"C'mon put these on." Lex said.

"How can you think of swimming at a time like this"? Sydney asked.

"Just trust me"?

"You better know what you're doing. If it wasn't for that gorgeous accent and that gorgeous "arse" of yours, I wouldn't be doing this. Period." Sydney insisted.

"Sure,sure." Lex said.

The two terribly attractive men slipped into their "speedos" and grabbed their towels. With that they were off. Like James Bond, they were avoiding anybody who resembled hotel staff, and kept their heads real low until they were at the hotel pool.

It was a gorgeous pool. Sitting on the side of the hotel, and looking down at all the buildings and people in Sydney. The second you stepped onto the spanish themed veranda, you felt as if you were in a tropical paradise. With terracota tiles, and spanish influenced siding, this was the perfect place for a romantic evening. The view of the beautiful skyscraper of a hotel next to it was impressive as well. You could see people having conversations and others just walking around in their hotel room, due to the curtains being opened.

"Wow." Was all Sydney said.

"I know. But they need more foliage." Lex said.

"Agreed."

Lex left Sydney admiring the view, and walked over to the folding chairs. He picked one up, and walked over to the pools entrance and placed it underneath the knob. Lex wanted the two of them to be alone.

Sydney looked over his shoulder and saw Lex walking over.

"Wha- Why did you barracade us up here?"

"Shh".

With that Lex pressed his lips against his lovers. Sydney was surprised, but quickly kissed him back. Lex licked the base of Sydneys lips, and Sydney opened his mouth very widely allowing his man's eager tongue entrance. Lex saw from the corner of his eye people in the adjacent hotel staring. Some were trying to get their attention, Lex was sure they were trying to tell them to stop. Others were just flat out gawking. Lex liked the attention for some perverted reason and started to push Sydney backwards. Sydney hardly noticed as he was enjoying Lex's sweet taste.

"Ohhh..shit. I've got a boner." Sydney breathed out heavily.

"I've cracked a fat myself." Lex whispered, stroking his boyfriend's hair.

"We better go to the room."

"Or Not.." Lex whispered.

"Lex-"

Sydney was interrupted again by Lex's greedy lips. Lex was moving his head up and down fiercely, violating Sydneys mouth grossly. Sydney was suddenly very wet, but he had to get Lex off him. Sydney pushed aggressively with all his strength and Lex was off him.

"Lex! Calm down! Let's Go!"

Lex got this determined look in his eye. He knew Sydney wasn't going to go down easily. So he had an idea.

Lex didn't say anything, but he got right in Sydney's face and pushed him so hard that he hit the metal siding. Lex pinned him there, taking both of his hands into his one and quickly grabbing a blue plastic-like rope that was hanging from a lifesaver off the siding. The rope was still attached to the device, but it was long enough that it didn't fall off. He quickly tied both his hands to the siding.

"YOU KNOW. YOU USUALLY MAKE ALOT OF SENSE TO ME, BUT RIGHT NOW YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S OFF HIS "BLOODY ROCKER"! UNTIE ME! NOW DAMMIT!"

"What if I don't"?

"What"? Sydney was completely at a loss for words.

Lex leaned into his lover's face, and brushed his lips against his. He then proceeded to whisper into his ear.

"Happy anniversary darling".

"Lex." Sydney said in a worried tone.

Lex payed him no mind, and pulled Sydney's speedo off. By this time Sydney was kicking and trying to break free. Lex simply took Sydney's speedo's and put them on his face, using the holes in the swimwear to put each side on both Sydney's ears. Sydney's cries were muffled, and he began to hyperventilate. He was looking to his left and his right and to his surprise there were people taking pictures of him. Pictures of him being basically bound and gagged by his lover. Sydney began to cry. Lex stood up and kissed his tears away.

"Baby, you wanted to burn off your adrenaline right? Well, this is the perfect way. Look. Look at all these people watching." Lex whispered, cutting every single word deeper and deeper into Sydney's brain. "What get's your heart pumping more, than getting watched"? Lex whispered while kissing his lover's neck. "What get's your heart racing more, than getting fucked...by me"? Lex began to stroke Sydney's now hardening member. "Infront of all these people. What could be more adrenaline pumping? More..sexy?"

Sydney began to calm down. He stopped crying, but his face was extremely flushed. He was embarassed to the maximum at this point. His heart was indeed racing, and for some reason he was terribly hard.

"Look at that." Lex crooned. "I guess you enjoy being the center of attention." Lex whispered, as he knelt down on the floor.

Lex began to lick Sydney's cock up and down. Sydney was moaning, but a sort of crying moan. A moan filled with nostalgia and fear. Lex kept licking Sydney's dick greedily, and the bulge in his speedos was bigger already. Lex started to touch himself while sucking his man off. Lex's lips and hot wet tongue felt great on Sydney's dick. Lex's saliva was trailing off, down onto Sydney's legs now, and Sydney was starting to enjoy the pleasure and ignoring the emotional pain.

"NNnnghhh."

"I know baby, I know, it's feeling good for me too." Lex moaned.

Lex was now incredibly wet and decided to slip his speedo off as well. Sydney was looking at Lex wildy but his body was telling a whole 'nother story. Lex lightly pulled on the man's balls, licking them from top to bottom. He lightly nibbled on the sac, whilst his fingers crept up to his mans entrance. Lex shoved two of his fingers inside, and Sydney immediately went wide-eyed and clenched trying to prevent this from happening. Lex stood up with his fingers still probing him and slapped Sydney HARD across his face. Sydney was stunned, his face throbbing. Lex then harshly grabbed his lover's hips, and pushed himself against him, shoving his tongue down his throat. Sydney complied, not wanting to defy Lex again. Lex than backed up a bit, and rocked his hips forward sending his throbbing cock inside of his tight boyfriend.

"Gnnhhh"! Sydney's screams were muffled. This hurt Sydney, because this was not a comfortable position for him.

Suddenly Lex heard people trying to open the door. He turned his head around and locked eyes with a petrified 15 year old girl. Lex was frightened for a minute but he simply proceeded to smile, then wink at the teenager. He knew the force that he jammed that chair into the door with was enough to atleast keep a 15 year old girl out of the way. The girl let out a blood curdling scream and ran away. Lex assumed he had atleast 5 minutes before an angry mob arrived. He used that time to his advantage.

Lex began to pump inside of Sydney greedily, for he had been holding in his urges the entire day. Sydney's ass felt like it was on fire. With every hump, his toes clenched together more and the pain from his hands being tied melted away.

"Fuck, this is difficult. Don't shit a brick, I'm going to put your legs on my shoulders. I will NOT let go of you." Lex said, breathing heavily.

"NNGGHH! NNGH! NHHNN NHHNN!" Was Sydney's response.

Lex slowly lifted his man's leg's up. One by one they were over his shoulders. This was an extremely dangerous position as they were stories up, but Lex would never let any harm come to Sydney. Lex backed up so that Sydney was further away from the "ledge".

"This is much better. Oi, you're tighter than a fish's arse." Lex said, complementing the terrified Sydney.

Lex continued what he started, and since he had a better grip he hammered into the poor man. Sydney was defensless. Even his protection was in Lex's hands now. Lex was clenching his teeth together, his lips were pressed together tightly as he was fucking his green eyed boyfriend. Sydney and Lex's heart's were pumping at a million miles per minute. In the position he was in Sydney could see above him. All the stars in the sky, and, unfortunately a gathering of teenage girls with their jaws dropped through a window. A window on the very hotel they were staying at. Sydney had completely forgotten that people at the Stanford were most likely watching him as well. He was completely humiliated. He closed his eyes tight, and took his boyfriends dick.

"God, oh God." Lex mumbled. "Do you like that"? Lex said, with each hump. "Can you feel me inside of you"?

Lex's cock was pulsating with heat from the base to the tip. Sydney's ass was so tight, and his balls bouncing up and down was the hottest thing to Lex. Sydney could feel Lex hitting his G-spot now that they got adjusted. His eyes were now rolling into the back of his head he felt so good. He began to feel the feeling he usually got before he orgasmed. He was shaking, and the area around his penis was numbing. Lex was feeling like he was ready to cum as well. His tip was getting very warm and he just kept humping his Sydney greedily. Lex was cursing alot now.

"Bloody..GAH! Oh Fuck me, Fuck me, Fuck me." He slightly yelled. His legs stiffening from the surge of warmth flowing out of his cock. He spewed all over the place inside of his lover.

Sydney started to stiffen in his legs as well, and he clenched his teeth inbetween the speedos. Attempting to muffle his scream even more, but he failed.

"AAGGHHNNN!" He screamed through the speedos. He came on himself.

Both of the lovers were tired and out of breath but Lex held on so as not to let Sydney fall. Lex gently took his lovers' legs of off him. Sydney could see the young ladies above him banging very hard on the glass, and laughing so hard to the point of tears. The oldest looking girl was jumping up and down just as much as the younger looking girls. As any normal teenage girl would do, they had recorded the episode on a camera phone. Sydney thought he was so screwed in every sense of the word.

By this point Lex was hurrying and untying Sydney and hastily putting his Speedo's on. Sydney removed the speedo's from his face and hurried to the pool to splash some water on his junk before he put them back on.

"LEX. OF ALL THE-" Sydney was interrupted by Lex kissing him gently.

"We'll talk about it later, right now ON YOUR BIKE"! With that they were off.

Lex thrashed the pool chair aside and they both ran like the dickens to their room to gather their stuff and get the fuck out of there to a new hotel.

After they gathered everything, they didn't even bother checking out. They were still in their speedos when they ran out the hotel. They could see police arriving, and people were scurrying everywhere. They had left just in the nick of time.

"Where are we going"? Sydney asked, as they were running like rabbits out the place.

"Follow me"!

Lex veered an extreme left, and made another sharp left, until they were on Albert street. They ran down like mad men until they saw an empty truck garage across from "The Royal Automobile club of Australia"." They bolted inside, blending in with the dark, panting and waiting.

Seconds felt like eternity. All of the sudden a noise: "**Do you come from a land down under? Where woman glow and men plunder? Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder? You better run, You better take cover!"**

"Bugger me blind"! Lex yelled, searching desperately for his phone in his pants suit pocket in the luggage.

"What an idiotic ringtone. "Men at work" really? Do you really need to label yourself as an Australian? You may as well have a "Eurythmics" ringtone." Sydney prodded, still extremely irate at Lex.

"Uhm, well.." Lex trailed off, still frantically searching for his phone.

"Sweet dreams is my ringtone isn't it"? Sydney said, shaking his head.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to find it!" Lex yelled, finally finding the device and turning it off. It was just in the nick of time because two officers were running down the street away from Sydney and Lex, scanning the streets with flashlights.

"That was a lucky hit." Sydney said.

"Hurry let's get out of here"! Lex said, as they bolted out of the Garage and into the warm night air.

They found a hotel two streets down, checked in trying to avoid the obvious crazy stares they were getting, and headed to their new room. Once inside, they dropped everything, stripped naked, and fell on the bed. Instantly going to sleep.


End file.
